1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic performance system in which, on automatic performance of song data comprising melody data, chord progression data, etc., a style (accompaniment pattern) and a tone color for manual performance are specified suitably for the song data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a well-known art such as Japanese Laid-Open No. H8-179763 which adds or arranges an accompaniment part which song data lacks by reproducing the song data which is major performance data including melody data and chord progression data concurrently with style data which is accompaniment pattern data.
In the above related art, the style data to be reproduced concurrently with the song data is previously contained in the song data. Alternatively, the previously provided style data is left user-customizable. Generally, however, style data is not contained in the format of song data in most cases. As a result, when song data without style data is reproduced, it is impossible to reproduce style data concurrently with the song data.
Moreover, when a user conducts a manual performance by operating performance operators such as a keyboard while reproducing song data, a tone color for manual performance is previously specified for each song data in some rare cases. In most formats, however, song data has no specification of tone color for manual performance.